marry me clexa au
by Musiclover3364
Summary: this an oneshot clexa au based on the country song marry me by Thomas Rhett


Marry me clexa

"Lexa, have you ever thought about your wedding day?" Clarke ask one summer day when she was 14 and Lexa was 16. "yeah actually i have thought about it, why do you asked?" Lexa responded. Clarke shrugged "it was just a thought i had. I actually have it all planned out."

"oh and what is your plan?"

"well for the flowers i would like magnolias, and i would love it out in the country to save my parents some money, not to many people just close friends and family. And i would love for my grandfather to officiate it. He has always been a big part of my life. And it would make my special day that much more meaningful." as Lexa listened to Clarke she fell for her that much more.

"Clarke what if i mess up the game and we lose because of me?" Lexa was completely freaking out. Tonight was the championship game and the last game Lexa would play as a high school student before she went off the college to play soccer. "Lexa look around you, this filed is your second home, you were born you for this and you will excel like you do any other game you have ever played in." as she spoke Clarke gestured to the soccer field they were standing in "no Clarke my second home isn't on this field, its with you." Lexa said with said a tear in her eye because she knew Clarke would take that as a friend would. But the truth was that Lexa has been in love with Clarke since they met. "awe Lexa you know that you will always be at home with me you're my best Friend i love you Lexa" Clarke told her and rapped her arms around her in a hug. "i love you too Clarke" Lexa had never spoke truer words

Lexa pulled away from the hug and looked Clarke right in the eyes "if i win tonight the only person i want by me is you Clarke.

"as the ball flies down the field Lexa woods number 11 is running after it will she make the goal and win us the championship its tied 3-3 in the last minute of the game" as the announcer screamed into the mic Clarke didn't even hear him her sole focus was on Lexa as she ran to the net with the ball. The clocked was ticking down there was only seconds left. Everything happened so fast but to Clarke it felt like everything was moving slowly. Lexa kicked the ball as hard as she could. Right as the buzzer went off the ball crossed the line giving Lexa the goal and winning the game. The crowed went went crazy the announcer was yelling that the polis warriors had one the state championships. Clarke jumped up and ran onto the field and brought Lexa into her arms. Lexa hugged her like she would never hug her agin. As Clarke pulled back a bit so she could look Lexa in the eyes, Lexa brought her right hand up ro Clarke's cheek, her hand went down to Clarke's chin and she she was about bring her lips to her own. Luna Lexas teammates ran up and grabbed Lexa to celebrate the game winning goal.

For only a second Clarke looked like she was going to kiss Lexa and she completely freaked out because was she really going to kiss Clarke and she looked like she wanted her too and maybe just maybe Clarke felt the same way

turns out she didn't. because only 5 years later after one of Lexas games she came home to an invitation to Clarke's wedding Lexa knew it was too late.

"Lexa its so good to see you again" Jake Clarke,s father walked up to her and hugged her "its been so long Jake how are you doing?" Lexa asked politely "well dear we both know the answer to that. Its Clarke big day she has been dreaming and planning this since she was 12" Lexa nodded because of course she already knew that. But what Jake didn't know was he wasn't the only one giving her away. "well Jake i am going to go look her the bride to be and wish her the best" "you do that Lex i will see you later" as Lexa walked away she looked down at her outfit. It was her nicest black suit with her black tie. Lexa laughed at the irony that she looked like she was going to a funeral and not the wedding of the woman she loved.

Lexa grabbed her flask and took a strong shot of whiskey handing out in the back. She could the Bellamy, Clarke's soon to be husband. She had to turn away before anyone saw her tears. So they wouldn't know.

As Clarke was welcoming her guests Lexa thought that she should go up to her and tell her the truth. that she has loved her from the start but she knew she couldn't do that to Clarke and ruin her happiset day so she walked up to her and every step she took her heart broke because Clarke was so beautiful in her dress. standing out from everyone. When she got to her, she hugged her and told her she loved her and that she was beautiful .Clarke cried and said "Lexa its exactly how i pictured it. I am so glad you could be here and i love you too you will always be my best friend." Lexa walked away with tears in her eyes.

Lexa was in her black suit, black tie hiding in the back doing a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask. She tried to make it through out without crying so nobody sees. Because yeah Clarke wants to get married and shes going to get married but she aint't going to marry Lexa.


End file.
